Tale about a Princess
by tono-chan
Summary: An original story One day, Amelia met a wizard's apprentice, with who falls in love without thinking that it meant the destruction of her kingdom and of herself. Now, she need find the solution of her big problems... if is possible this...


**1. The Princess and the Wizard**

Once upon a time there was a princess, that lived in an enchanted forest, she was loved by all the habitants of the town and the creatures of the forest, her heart was so good that it reflected on her chaste beauty. One day during one of her walks by the enchanted forest, the princess met a young wizard apprentice, numerous where the times of their magic encounters, listening his vast fantastic stories, delighting on his innocent tricks until one day the beautiful young princess felt in-love of that wizard feeling that way, a deep happiness she never had experimented; the days she passed besides his adored wizard seemed endless, however there was a terrible day, a day no person in-love wants to arrive, the day in which that young wizard showed what he really was.

That day the princess will introduce to his father, the king, that man she loved so much, the poor ungracious thing never thought that success will mark the fall of her beloved kingdom. The morning was fresh, the singing of the birds sweetened tenderly the air, our beautiful princess Amelia, who woke up with a smile on her lips, because finally her father would give his approval of marriage, she was so happy because her father, who treasured her so much, have conceded her caprice of giving her on sacred marriage to an element that wasn't part of royalty; the festivities on town didn't waited, all the people awaited with rejoice the arrival of their new sovereign, that one they believed will protect and love them as the beautiful Amelia but a dark clouds where coming closer without suspect over the peaceful kingdom.

Amelia went riding over her horse to look for her beloved one, who will await her below their favourite tree were the have met for the first time and were they reunited numerous times, she couldn't wait, she desired with all her pure heart arrive to the altar with that man, altar disposed for them to use that same afternoon; she arrived at the same encountering point, looking at him sitting at the shadow of the vast tall tree, the look of whom she would desire not to even name noticed a bit disturbed , his obscure clothes, long and with jewels made him seem more sinister however his pale face contrasted notoriously making giving him an air of beauty without equal, Amelia got off the horse enthusiastically – "My beloved one, everything is already prepared, this same afternoon"- taking the cold hands of the young wizard-"will be husband and wife"- the smile didn't await on that angelical face; kissing the warm hands with that dead lips the wizard stared at her-" Of course my beloved one, whatever takes you to happiness"- tracing a sinister smile that the princess didn't paid attention, both got on the loyal stallion and headed inside the castle, passing the bars that protected it, the princess waved to the doorman, what a big joy was felt in that old precinct, the villagers dedicated the sweetest thoughts beautifying their steps with exquisite flowers, then both arrived at the doors of the enormous palace, the princess got down the horse excited to embrace her beloved father, who, turning up his sight saw the young wizard, his high wisdom make him doubt for moments of the man that was in front of him but the joy in the face of his only daughter make him desist of his insecure thoughts – " Welcome my son, feel at home, come in, let's celebrate the holy union that takes place today"- extending his arms to make way for him, the sinister wizard entered the place.

Movements on the castle continued, the accelerated pace of the servants and their whispers resounded in all the walls, while, in a room disposed for the young wizard, he was looking attempt by one of the windows when the voice of the princess entering interrupted him – "My beloved, your attire for the ceremony is ready"- the man gets up coming closer to her – " Thank you my beautiful princess… I promise I will make this day unforgettable for you" – again the sinister smile traced on his lips answering happily to the naive princess.

The music sounds, the joy overboard, walking in the middle of the great hall goes the royal couple, in front of them the great king, who looks pleased the happiness of her daughter, but, fools unaware of their future, when they arrive in front of his great majesty, he extends his hands the man in black, and the joy seems truncated, newly the sinister smile traces on his face, and an strange obscure magic proceeding from the wizard takes over the king's body while his daughter yells to stop and the guests run away horrified, Amelia takes the wizard by the arm-" What is this that you're doing my beloved? Is my father whom you harm!"- suddenly he lets go off the dead body of the old sovereign letting it fall, the princess rushes to it crying trying to get him up –"Father? Please, father answer me!"- she turns to look at the wizard with anger-"What have you done to my father?!"-however she is raised by force, being pulled by her arm and with total authority the dark wizard proclaims – " I declare, since this moment, I Meindert Gentileschi, will be the new sovereign of this land"- the guards attempt to stop him – "We will never listen a beast like you"- and try to attack him but his dark magic protects him beheading all of the soldiers that stood up against him, the wizard against smiles, - "As you can see, my magic doesn't have a rival, if one of you wants to rebel…"- he takes the princess against his body – "Will pay with his life the defiance!"- the guests remained silent, just limited to watch the macabre smile of that man, terror reigned over the hall, the crying princess begs to her still beloved wizard – "Please my love, stop this scene… my heart terrifies at seeing you… Why have you done this against my kingdom?"- the man looked at her without interest –" My kingdom my dear, now it is "My kingdom" that is how you should refer from now on… I did not tell you before?"- the disturbed surprise traced on her angel face while listening to the wizard –"A day that will become unforgettable… today, that you will never forget… my princess, who will free me from my curse…"-leaning his face to hers-"Who will give me again my vast dark powers… since the first time I saw you in that forest… I knew it was you…the purest, the most virgin… that one who has no guilt…" starts kissing her neck at the guests sight while they look horrified, and he continues saying while his hands start to slide under her corset upon the hysteria of the poor woman -"Your stained purity will be the one who free my seal… your disturbed heart whom returns my darkness… your destroyed life whom returns my total power" – and said that he took off the clothes that protected her introducing his fingers on her innocence, her shouts asking for help were listened by everyone but, because of the terror to the wizard, nobody helped, Amelia looked around while her body was invaded once and again in an aggressive form by Meindert, her voice broke, no more crying was heard, not even the whispers of the horrified people, she could just listen the coarse sounds the wizard made, the void took over her mind – "Why do this happened, what did I do wrong?"- was all she could think while her blood flowed down her pale thighs and stained the wizard's black clothes.

A long time passed until Amelia woke up, she saw herself on a dark room, her legs stained and her clothes ripped off, her neck and breasts marked by Meindert's mouth, the horror returned to her mind, her chastity had been brutally stolen, the man she loved so much had killed her father and stolen his kingdom; with difficulty she could stand up, her weak voice was almost imperceptible even tough the silence in the castle, she looked by one of the windows at the big place, and looked at the night on fire, she couldn't believe how her town was burning; a group of thieves and wizards of lesser category had entered; she could listen her people's screams, she could see the pain in the face of their children, the same pain of their raped women and good men murdered; the princess fell down on her naked knees, everything was her fault, she let herself deceive by the one she loved so much and know the kingdom suffered the consequences of her caprice, - "This can't be happening… let it be a nightmare, oh, great God… please let this be only a nightmare… wake me up, please great father of heavens"- but as she felt the cold hand over her naked shoulder, the fear invaded completely her being, Meindert had come back and looked at her without great interest, - "Please don't deceive yourself in that way dear princess, everything that happens now is so real as what you felt a few hours ago…"- and looking the horrible man the white skin and soft skin of Amelia, he started leaning over her side – "If you don't believe what I say… I can prove it to you right now"- even tough the young woman screamed for help, pushing the wizard with her weak arms, she couldn't avoid him to open her legs with his hands and introduced his head in them, she cried without any console again, she didn't felt anymore the attacks the man gave her, she could just listen the screams of the people asking for help… help she needed too… help that never arrived.

Days passed on that destroyed town, death rounding everywhere, Amelia found herself locked up in one of the towers, she could just look through her window, the maidens arrived to change her clothes and bring her food – "Your majesty, please…"- begged one of the service women –"You need to eat more… you're getting too thin"- the silence took over the place finished this phrase until the other woman disrupted, -"Let her alone, this is all her fault…" while the other one tried to stop her - "No, Martha, don't say that"- then the other woman threw the pillows to the floor-"How don't you want me to say something?! My husband has been murdered, my daughters raped, my house destroyed…and everything because…!"-pointing at the princess that felt pressed over while listening to her "-Everything because of this woman caprice! If it wasn't for her, we'll all be happy!"-started to cry the old maid -"Everything is your fault!… Everything is your fault!"- the word of that woman struck hardly Amelia… she knew this was the truth… knew she was the cause of so much pain… knew she was the only responsible of bringing back peace again to her kingdom… but how to do it… she was just a pampered princess.

She passed the next days thinking in options to take down the usurper wizard, paid attention to all his movements, since early started to follow him wherever he'd go except when he went out of the castle to get money personally from the town's inhabitants, for Meindert's surprise, she started joining him to eat, she followed by the almost withered gardens, she listened in the great hall when he played with his alcoholic soldiers and this way the days passed with this behaviour, until one day at meal time Meindert asked in a mocking way – "What is this Amelia? You have days following and eating with me…"- he leans over the table fixating his stare on her while he smiles – "Have you finally resigned?…What a pathetic woman"- but her silence made him react with anger-"Enough!"- she raised her sight to Meindert while he pronounced, -"I don't want you near me, you disgust me"- the princess looked at him without surprise-"And what can I do? I have accepted this destiny already"- that answer didn't pleased the wizard, who raised up and started to go away, but at few steps stopped and returned by Amelia's side –"That you have already accepted?- he got her up by the hair and pressing the woman's body against the table, Meindert starts rising up Amelia's dress introducing completely his hand – "Then this should be easier, don't you think?"- when she felt Meindert's fingers immediately she fought and screamed for him to stop only getting to excite more the man on her back – "Didn't you said that you have already accepted?"- Amelia's screams sounded all over the hallway… no one dared to defy the wizard even though there were people whom wished to help the poor princess.

He entered with Amelia in arms, leaving down the weak body of the princess over the bed, Meindert looked at her for an instant and without any comment abandoned the room… What she could do? She knew that just by following she wouldn't find the solution, -"I don't know what to do anymore…"-started to cry the princess. The next morning arrived quiet as always, Meindert appeared on the dinning room, he would go out early to the neighbouring town, he talked to one of his generals about the possible invasion they had planned when Amelia entered the place, the wizard raised un his sight with certain surprise; didn't take his eyes off her until she sat by his side and her meals were served, she looked at him with her tired eyes and leaned her head slightly,-"Good morning…"- angry, Meindert raised up and got out the place before Amelia's incredulous sight; he was followed by his general – "Great Meindert…?"- the wizard stopped a few steps after – "That attitude of hers is starting to irritate me…" – said to himself even though he was listened by the general at his back.

That same morning Meindert strolled with his generals, Amelia looked from her tower's window – "How can I stop that man? Does he feels not even the slightest compassion?…" – sighing – "I must find the way… which ever it is…" – at short she felt surprised as her sight crossed with M eindert, who looked straight at her from his horse, a shiver invaded Amelia, but the wizard's stare seemed a bit different from the one of the other days; the general in that instant talked with one of his subordinates, looked for an instant at Meindert and then came back with the soldier – " You know already what to do… don't let that bitch interfere with the plans we have" – the soldier nodded and the group abandoned the castle. The princess walked by the lonely hallways, thinking of her options to fight the wizard but none of what she thought seemed appropriate, after a good time walking, she started to feel observed, she looked at her back finding no one – " I thought there was someone… maybe… I imagined" – she continued on her supposed loneliness, when out of the castle by one of the walls, looking with certain desire the horizon when the sound of a bucket smashing against the floor make her return her sight back, there, in front of her stood up that soldier who has spoken before with the general, him showing a light knife – "Well, bitch… we already got tired of you".

Amelia ran by the walls, yelling for help as always, but nobody answered her pleads, as always, finally the soldier reaches her – "You are becoming an unnecessary obstacle, you served your commit, now disappear" – and said that he stabbed her on the back letting her body fall to the ground, blood stained her dress, the pain became so big she felt unconscious almost immediately; believing she was in the verge of dying the soldier wrapped her body on old clothes and after going out by one of the backdoors of the castle, carried the body of the young woman to the enchanted forest, letting her fall abruptly to the ground and kicking her he said with mockery – "You've got until here bitch… thanks for the nice kingdom" – both were at the banks of a river and after taking a look asides he pushed her with the foot limiting himself to laugh – "Be useful as food for the worms stupid bitch!" – Amelia's body floated down the river and once he has lost her of sight, the soldier abandoned the place; Amelia thought with the pain in skin – "Why did it ended like this?" – It can't be… I need another chance… please, let me save my people…" – then she felt how her body was dragged to the bank, small bright fish pushed her, at arrival she was gently pulled by deer and squirrels, with weak voice she pronounced while looking at them – " Thank you… thank you…" – but before she could pronounce any extra words, she felt totally unconscious. The small creatures that assisted her reacted alert at the listening of steps between the woods, however none of them ran away, approaching then a young individual of light chestnut-coloured hair slightly long in a pony tail reached Amelia's thin body.

It will continue…

**Don't use without my permission… characters available on my account on dA**

**.com**** thanks a lot to the peoples that read this story**


End file.
